


His Color

by SushiOwl



Series: Steter Trumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: “Darling, have you been carrying a throw-away comment I made in your mind for almost four months?”Stiles’s face felt like it was one with fire now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



> Single sentence prompt from Mysenia on Tumblr; "Uh, it's exactly what it looks like?"
> 
> -smooch-

Stiles wasn’t sure why he thought he could do this alone. He needed several more arms and at least one more head. But no, he was doing his best, and his best was bad. He wasted a lot of time struggling and lost track of time. So he nearly leapt out of his skin when there was a polite clearing of a throat behind him. Heartbeat like thunder in his ears, he turned owl-eyes to the mirror and saw Peter standing behind him.

He turned, giving Peter a weird smile. “Uh,” he said witheringly. “It’s exactly what it looks like?”

Peter didn’t even bother to suppress his smile. “Is it? Tell me what it looks like.”

It looked like Stiles was holding a black lace under-bust corset lopsided on his ribs because he couldn’t get the damn laces tight and tied by himself. It also looked like there was a matching pair of panties next to the sink, accompanied by black nylons and a garter belt. It looked like there was a tube of red lipstick too.

So yeah, exactly what it looked like. 

“Well, you said you might be into it,” Stiles huffed, acutely aware suddenly that his Spider-Man boxers didn’t go with the corset at all. But he had planned to be fully changed by now!

Peter’s brows came together in puzzlement. “Did I?”

“Yeah, when we went to the Melting Pot. We were talking about–shit, what were we talking about?–about something like business men wearing panties and bras under their suits–that commercial! Yeah. And you said you’d probably like to see that, so I just… I just…” Stiles stumbled into silence, cheeks flaring red. Dammit. He felt stupid now.

That puzzlement didn’t leave Peter’s face, and eventually his eyes flicked away. “The last time we went to The Melting Pot was our anniversary. That was…” He looked back at Stiles, and the smile was back. “Darling, have you been carrying a throw-away comment I made in your mind for almost four months?”

Stiles’s face felt like it was one with fire now. “N–Yes–But in my defense I ordered this stuff four months ago, and it’s been on back order for that long, and it is apparently from Thailand!” Peter started toward him. “I didn’t know it was from Thailand when I ordered it. I shouldn’t have ordered it by myself. I should have asked Lydia for he–mmf.”

It had taken Stiles and Peter a while to work out when it was okay for Peter to shut him with a kiss. Now was one of those times. Peter even caught the corsets when Stiles dropped it as he melted against Peter’s front.

“Let me help you,” Peter murmured against his mouth.

“But it’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“I’m surprised. Very surprised. But if I don’t help, you’ll be in here all night. And if I let you leave this bathroom without having your seams straight, I will not be able to live with myself,” Peter said, then smiled as Stiles gave the dumbest gigglesnort ever.

Stiles turned around and put his hands on the counter. Peter set the corset around him again, and he held it in place as Peter tightened the laces until it felt snug and didn’t want to slide down. “I thought I wasn’t supposed to be able to breathe?” he asked as Peter was tying the second set of laces.

Peter gave a dark little chuckle and leaned in to murmur in Stiles’s ear. “I don’t want you to pass out while I’m fucking you. After is fine though.” He kissed Stiles’s neck, drawing forth a little shudder. Then he grabbed the panties off the counter and pushed down Stiles’s boxers.

Stiles stepped out of those, watching in the mirror as Peter shuffled them away and got the lacy panties situated in his fingers. “Left, now right,” he said to direct Stiles’s feet, before he was sliding the panties up Stiles’s long legs.

Stiles felt strangely delicate all of the sudden. Goosebumps rose along his thighs, and his couldn’t help his shiver as the panties were lined up perfectly on his hips. He bit his lip at the way his dick bulged under the fabric. It wasn’t obscene or wrong looking. It was… pretty.

Peter turned him around again, grabbing the nylon hosiery and going to his knees. Stiles leaned his butt against the counter and laid one hand on Peter’s shoulder, lifting one foot so Peter slip the bundled thigh-high onto it. He dragged it higher, slow and smooth while keeping his fingers on the back of Stiles’s leg to make sure the seam was indeed straight. He did the other leg as well as Stiles held his shirt with tightly curled fingers. When he was done, Peter dragged his hands down the backs of Stiles’s leg, making Stiles gasp and lift onto trembling toes.

Peter smiled up at him and pressed a scorching, open-mouthed kiss against the gap between the hose and the panties on Stiles’s right thigh. Then he grabbed the garter belt, looping it around Stiles’s hips and fixing the buckles in place. He stood and pressed his body almost entirely against Stiles’s, proving he was just as just as affected, but he didn’t kiss him. Instead he grabbed the lipstick tube.

Stiles licked his lips, before he hurriedly rubbed them together, because saliva was probably not a friend to lipstick. Peter chuckled and applied the vibrant red shade to his lips when he opened his mouth a little. When he was done, Peter ripped a piece of toilet paper from the roll for him to press his lips to.

Then Peter just stared, letting his eyes wander along Stiles’s form, starting at his mouth and down to the tips of his sheer black covered toes. 

Stiles could tell he liked what he saw, and the way he was looking made Stiles hot all over. It was a damn miracle he had managed to stay mostly still, but he was done with it now. He grabbed Peter’s face and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Peter moaned, wrapping him in his arms and holding him firm.

Peter’s mouth and chin was smeared with red when he drew back, his eyes a bit glossy. Stiles grinned, and his goal for that night was now that Peter was going to have lipstick _everywhere._

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://thesushiowl.tumblr.com)


End file.
